inanimateinsanityfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:TheAnimeKid87/Inanimate Insanity Character and Episode Review(s)
Introduction and How It Works Hi, I'm Coolboy87 and welcome to the first Inanimate Insanity Character and Episode Review(s), I will be reviewing Crappy Cliff first, It will be judged off Animation/ Style, Plot, Originality and It's characters, they will be separated into 4 sections, the first one is The Plot: My Views, the second is, Character Development the third is: Styling and finally the fourth is Originality, now as you already know, I'm reviewing Crappy Cliff and I don't mean to offend anyone at all, so let's start, shall we! The Plot: My Views Okay, the whole show's plot is based off Total Drama and BFDI, I have no problem with that. However, I'm talking about the episode's plot, which is too complete a challenge, seems basic and kind of cool. I liked how the plot already foreshadowed certain things and how it quickly established the friendships, alliances and conflicts. The plot was great, jumping into poo.. not so great, for the contestants, it was hilarious to watch, but I noticed there were a few weird things in the pilot, I mean Pickle has arms! In the original trailer, Pickle (I think it was him) Didn't have arms, in this episode he did, I was like woah! But I got used to his arms, kinda like I got used to Taco's arms. I also realized how some characters (Taco) were based off some characters from BFDI (Rocky) The plot rolled out smoothy for a beginner, or I'm presume AE was a beginner in animating. (I know he animated a series on his DuncanEpic channel.) The plot led to many hilarious things happening and this attracted viewers, I had wanetd to watch II ever since he released te trailer, The Plot this episode gave some characters that never got to shine later in the series, some time to shine, I was very happy about that. Character Devleopment Most characters developed quite a lot with exception of a few, like OJ, who as he put it "Never interacted with anybody and just stood around." As he said in Crappy Anniversery but characters like Taco and Pickle were early favorites and you could tell so much about them by what they did and what they said, namely Pickle, to me many people HAD to develop in the episode, otherwise who would watch next episode. Salt and Pepper were obviously loosely based off Katie and Sadie some people may have thought they were enemies if they hadn't done anything during the episode. OJ was the only one who didn't develop, I thought he was an anti-social Orange Juice and he acted bitter and never talked to anyone incase they drank him but when he spoke next episode, I realized who he truly was becase he actually started to develop. Styling/Animation Okay I have to give a hand to Adam for actually carrying on, despite the haters. Okay everyone knows the animation wasn't exactly the best. But first episodes never are, people regret doing it sometimes, like the creator of a show which I never watch and thus don't know the name of. So anyway, Adam probably calls it 'Sub Ametor' Animation. The animation was critized by the contestants (Slightly) In Crappy Anniversary. Marshmallow says "This is embarrasing." Among other things, while OJ is confused; "Why is my tounge on the top of my mouth..?" But to me after a while of looking back it was kinda cute. Originality Okay, I realize II wasn't very original in terms of personality's, but in terms of objects and challenges and twists and prizes II was original, jumping into poo is something BFDI has never done and they've never had a Taco on thhe show... well not a random, cool one and BFDI put Nickel on the show so they aren't always original, I mean I love BFDI and BFDIA to bits but they aren't always original, Ice Cube hardly had new lines she got one new line lately, so yeah. I'm not trying to offend anyone but both Object shows are equal in originality. What Am I Reviewing Next...? I am reviewing The episode A Lemony Lesson, after that I'll be reviewing Paper, I will review him on the character he was BEFORE he returned. Okay, Bye Comment and tell me what you think, Blog By Coolboy87 Category:Blog posts